With the development of intelligent mobile terminals, the use of mobile networks becomes more and more frequent, thus it is necessary for the mobile terminals to provide stable and reliable signals. Signal stability of the mobile terminal depends on antenna performance, and stability of the antenna performance in turn depends on reliability of an antenna feed mode.
As screen occupation ratio is getting increasingly high, especially in a full screen recently emerged, an antenna clearance area is reduced to be small. Since the antenna performance is extremely sensitive to an environment (such as a feed position) of the antenna clearance area, how to perform antenna feed to ensure good antenna performance or improve the antenna performance has become a problem to be solved.